Heart of Steele
by teapotmagic
Summary: After Pietro had saved Clint's life by risking his own, the former SHIELD agent couldn't help but make the offer to allow the twins to stay with him and his family. The Bartons have become quite fond of the twins, but what they did not expect was their father to interfere. Especially the twins, who learn their father was no other than Magneto.
1. Chapter 1

Laura wasn't entirely fond of the idea of taking in the Twins, but soon found the two weren't as bad as she had expected.

In all honesty, the two had grown upon the Bartons.

The Maximoffs were also surprisingly good about not using their powers when it wasn't needed, especially around the children.

"I drew you a picture." Lila said, holding a piece of paper in her hands in front of Wanda. "It's a flower. Just like the ones outside." The little girl said with a smile.

"Thank you," Wanda smiled at her. "It looks great. You're a little artist."

Lila's smile brightened at the comment.

"Hey kiddo," The little girl giggled upon being lifted up by her father.

"Tired?" Clint asked, seeing Lila rest her head on his shoulder. It was already fifteen minutes past her bed time, she was due for some sleep.

As her eyes began to fall shut, Clint decided to carry her to her room. He nodded at Wanda, "see you in the morning." He made sure to keep his voice quiet, not wanting to wake the child.

Later that night, the Barton family was deep within sleep, while the Twins sat in the living room.

Wanda looked deep within her thoughts.

"What is wrong, sister?" Pietro asked, seeing the familiar expression upon Wanda's face.

"I sense something." She muttered, unable to pick up exactly what she was feeling. "A presence of some sort."


	2. A Presence

"There is not another house around here for miles." Pietro stated, looking at his younger sibling.

"I know that," Wanda muttered, exchanging a look. "I am just telling you what I feel."

"I am not denying your senses." He replied. "It is 1am, maybe you are tired."

Wanda continued to look thoughtful for a minute, before letting out a sigh and nodding. "I will see you in the morning."

"Sleep well, sister." Responded speedy, as the two exchanged one last glance before heading off for the rooms the Bartons had so kindly gave them.

When the sun rose and provided its natural light through out the house, the house soon filled with noise as the younger children arose.

As always, Cooper jumped straight up once the young man had walked down the stairs.

"Hey Pietro!" He said excitingly, clearly very fond of his presence.

"Hello," He greeted with a wave, as Lila continued to show Wanda her artwork.

"These are the blue flowers." The little girl explained, pointing to the different things on her painting.

"How beautiful," Wanda smiled. "I really love the purple and blue ones."

Watching from the kitchen, Clint smiled to himself. Taking in the twins couldn't have gone any better, even the children highly enjoyed having the two around.

The witch looked at her brother, and he gave her a look in response. Reading her facial expression, he walked over to her.

"Let us have a word, outside." She said, resting her hand on her brother's wrist.

As the two began to walk to the door, Hawkeye furrowed his eyebrows.

"We are going for a walk." Wanda explained.

"Be back for breakfast," Replied Clint. In all honesty, he was a bit suspicions, as the two hadn't took a 'walk' their entire week of being here. But he felt he should trust them, and he did.

"What is it, sister?" Pietro asked once they had stepped into the field of green grass and twigs. "Or did you really just want to walk?"

"I sense a presence, the same one from last night." She sounded thoughtful. "Somebody is here."

"And you think they are out here?" Questioned Quicksilver.

"I know they are, I do not lie to you, Pietro." Wanda stated, her brows tied together in deep thought.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, the two turned around to face the man who was unknowingly their father.


	3. Come Along

**A/N: The couple reviews I have received are very flattering, thank you! xx**

What a shame it was, seeing what his children had become. It had taken Eric an entire week to track the two down, and to his surprise they were living on a farm with non-mutants, just ordinary humans. Apparently farmers at that. The twins were shocked themselves, to see a random man when there wasn't another house in sight for miles.

"Who are you looking for?" Wanda was the first one to speak up. Pietro placed his arm in front of her protectively, ready to sprint off at any given moment.

"Come along with me, we have a lot to discuss."

Both of the Maximoffs exchanged a glance, clearly the two were feeling wary of the entire situation.

"We demand a name first." Pietro said, standing in front of his younger sibling.

"That will be resolved, when you come with me." Stated Eric. Pietro was about to run off when Magneto spoke in again, "Try anything, and you'll wish you hadn't."

The twins exchanged yet another look. As the man gestured for the two to come, they finally decided to follow.

"They're taking an awful long walk for one of them having super speed." Laura noted.

"He doesn't use his powers when it isn't necessary," Clint mumbled, looking down at his wife who was wrapped in his arms. "They probably went down one of the trails."

Laura nodded, looking out the window at the wind blowing the grass ever so lightly. For a second, she could have sworn she was the twins with a strange man.


	4. Agreement

Surprisingly, the man who had yet to reveal his name was very convincing. Clearly he wasn't from HYDRA, he seemed to be working on his own. He had offered the two a better life, a better home, and a better world.

"We already have a home," Explained Pietro, glancing at his sister. His offer had seemed tempting, but the two had learned to look into things before jumping right in.

"Your powers are going to waste, is that what you want? You are the next step in human evolution, and you waste your mutations by leaving on a plantation." Magneto strongly stated.

"It is not a plantation, it is a farm." Quicksilver stated. The comment seemed to have ticked Eric off.

But he would not use force yet, it was too soon. First, he had to make sure the two were on his side.

Wanda gave Pietro a look, what the man said was true. They weren't able to fully use their mutations while they lived here.

"There are many others, why did you come all this way to find us?" Questioned Wanda, still standing at guard.

Magneto felt the girl attempting to invade his mind. Wanda gasped, rubbing her temple. Looking concerned, Pietro glanced from his sister to the man.

"We know each other, a lot more than you seem to think." He stated. "I will give an explanation."

"Mom, where's Pietro?" Cooper clearly had missed his presence.

"And Wanda, she told me she would draw with me this afternoon!" Lila stated as matter of fact.

"They went for a walk, they'll be back," Laura replied, ruffling the child's hair gently.

"But they've already missed breakfast!" Exclaimed Cooper.

"They'll eat when they get back." Laura reassured, as the sound of dog paws occurred. The two soon were playing with the dog, as Laura walked to her husband.

An invisible streak of blue swung by and into the door. "Hey, slow down there roadrunner." Clint said. "You could have broke the door."

Now, it was time to break the news that they would be leaving.


	5. Metal

Quicksilver's icy blue gaze shifted behind him, making sure his younger sibling was behind him. The two spoke without words; they simply spoke with their expressions. The archer could tell something wasn't right. The twins started to whisper in Sokovian, Wanda looking at Clint with an almost regretful expression. Pietro was the one to finally speak up. "We are thankful that you supplied us a home, but we will not be staying here any longer."

This comment left the former SHIELD agent speechless. It would be a lie if he said the two hadn't grown on him through out the week. Not to mention the children, who certainly enjoyed the two's company. It took a moment for him to finally think of a response.

"That's..that's fine, but why?" The real question was just simply; why.

The two glanced at each other yet again, and Wanda finally signed. "We have been offered a better life. Somewhere we could finally fit in."

Clint had took his elbow off from the counter at this point, walking to stand in front of the two. "By who?" He questioned, ultimately interested but suspicious. The two go for a walk, and come back with the news of leaving for a better life.

"...Our father. He has come back to us." Stated Wanda. Pietro nodded in agreement. If the last comment left Clint speechless, this was on a whole new level. For a moment he thought this had to be a joke, but the two looked dead serious. "I..what?" The archer questioned. "When the hell did this happen?"

"I could sense his presence. He had been looking for us," Explained the witch. The fact that this man had been able to track the two down made Clint even more concerned. He doubted the man was their actual father, let alone had good intentions for them.

"Alright, well, I don't really like the idea of having this man just coming onto my lawn." Clint muttered, brushing past the two and beginning to walk into the yard. A flash of blue zoomed past him, as Pietro stood next to the man that was Magneto. In a matter of seconds Wanda stood by him as well. The archer observed the taller man, taking in his features for a moment before speaking. "Hey, listen, I don't really like the idea of strangers coming onto my lawn and bothering my kids."

The comment made Eric almost amused. "A stranger to you, I might be." He stated. "But you are no father of these two. You are simple." Clint was tempted to make a comment, 'I'll show you simple'. But decided against it.

Using his control of metal, Eric nearly made Clint go into a concussion, but Peitro was too fast and stopped the metal.

"This is not what we joined for!" Said Wanda, streaks of red beginning to come out from her hands.

No, this would not happen. Especially with his family so close. This would not happen on his own lawn. "Hey, I think it's time for you to leave." Clint said, both twins standing at guard. "You don't wanna mess with us buddy." He said, prepared to get out his arrows if the man even dared to touch his family. How troublesome that his arrows were made of metal.


	6. Backfire

Just walk out? He expected him to just peacefully leave his property and say 'sorry for bothering you'? Only in a perfect world. And this world, was so very flawed.

"Come with me, join me! Rejoice in the brotherhood of our kind!" Shouted Magneto at the twins, who knew what they had to do. Clint frantically gestured to a concerned Laura to hide herself and the children, and possibly get out of the house if they could.

A streak of blue and white ran into the back of the lawn. Pietro threw Clint his arrows.

Wanda and Pietro brought themselves up. Their father was never there for them, he lost his chance to come into their lives.

As Clint aimed his arrow, in a matter of seconds a powerful force had turned the direction of the arrow, aiming it towards the archer. For the first time in his entire life, Pietro Maximoff wasn't quick enough.

Rage filled the young woman's body, her face flushed in anger as redness emerged from her hands. If one arrow wasn't enough, Magneto forcefully made five more arrows target the stumbling man-but this time Pietro grabbed every single one. Grabbing Clint's body off from the ground, the quickster set him on the porch away from further danger.

Zooms of white and blue bounced through out the lawn, as sparks of red filled the air and weapons flew. Her face covered in dirt and tons of small;bloody slits from pieces of metal, Wanda used all her force to attempt to mess with Eric's mind. It was difficult to try and focus, as the chaos of the battle seemed never ending. Pietro desperately needed to stop and catch his breath, but even for him, there was no time.

And it finally occurred to Wanda, that Magneto wasn't exactly trying to hurt them. And he wouldn't, simply for the fact that they were mutants. So he would continue this nonsense, until one of them finally gave up. But the Maximoff twins never give up.

"Stop." Wanda shouted, holding out her hand. Pietro stood beside her, his chest heaving for a second before he had fully caught his breath.

"Join me." Said Eric, looking unphased despite the chaos that had just occurred. Running to Clint, Pietro grabbed a dirty rag and placed it over the bloody wound. "I will be back." He said before returning to his sister, an expression of confusion planted upon his features.

"Where is Eric?" He questioned, searching her face for answers. "He is gone," She paused. "For now."


	7. Recovery

Clint had almost fully recovered from the incident with Magneto. It had been a slow process, but the wound in his chest was just a scar at this point. Everyday Pietro would unknowingly check up on him, and it drove the quickster crazy to see how slow the wound was healing.

Today Clint felt well enough to finally get back into the usual family routine. "Hey dad!" Cooper exclaimed as soon as the archer walked down the wooden stairs. "Hey bud," Clint replied, ruffling the boy's hair. "How are you feeling?" Laura whispered, rubbing her husband's arm as he walked into the kitchen. "Better," Responded Clint. "Where's roadrunner and the witch?"

"Still sleeping, must be. They haven't been downstairs yet." Laura said. Clint nodded, deciding to go upstairs and wake the two. As he knocked on the wood door, to his surprise he found the two were very much awake. "Hey kids, breakfast is ready."

The twins glanced at each other, making Clint sigh. "Hey, look, I told you it wasn't your fault. We all forgive you-especially the kids, they think the wound looks cool and they miss hanging out with you."

Pietro gave a small smile. "We'll be down in a minute."


	8. Sugar Rush

As the Twins began to make their way downstairs, a smile planted across Lila's face upon seeing the older girl. She had began to think of her as an older sister, and Wanda didn't mind one bit. Lila began showing Wanda all the paintings she had made. Fields of daisies, their dog Lucky, and some of the trees that filled the back yard.

"You excited for tonight?" Clint asked Cooper, pouring coffee into his black mug. "What is tonight?" Questioned Pietro upon walking into the kitchen, as Cooper nodded excitingly. "It's Halloween." Clint saw the look of confusion upon Pietro's face, and offered an explanation. "It's a holiday for the kids. They dress up in costumes and go door to door getting candy," Clint chuckled as the look of confusion grew further on Pietro's features. "I know, sounds odd. But the kids like it. Laura and I were going to take them trick-or-treating uptown since we don't have any neighbors, but Laura got us a reservation for some fancy restaurant. We don't go out much," He paused. "So that leads me to the question I was meaning to ask you, will you and your sister take the kids uptown for tonight? Just watch them, and then bring them home around eight." Said Clint. At this point, he could honestly say that he trusted the twins.

"Please!" Cooper begged, looking up at the blondish male. "We will do it." Pietro replied, making the young boy smile widely. "Thanks, roadrunner." Clint replied sincerely, patting him on the shoulder.

Later that night, Lila came running down the stairs. "Look Wanda! I'm a cat!" She said, dressed in black pants and a black shirt. She had whiskers drawn on in marker, and cat ears to top it off. "How cute," Wanda smiled, as Lila tugged on her arm. "I'm Frankenstein!" Exclaimed Cooper, his face painted green along with a fully black outfit and bolts on the side of his head. "There's my scary little Frankenstein," Laura said, ruffling his hair. "Now you be good and behave yourselves."

"We will!" Replied Lila and Cooper, their excitement visible. "Alright, you two, we'll be back around nine." Clint said, glancing in-between the twins. "Stay safe." At that, the archer and his wife left the small house. "Can we go now? Let's go!" Cooper exclaimed, tugging the older boy towards the door. Lila held onto Wanda's hand, which made Wanda narrow her eyebrows. The young girl flashed an innocent smile up at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. "We have to walk all the way there?" Questioned Wanda, looking at her brother. "Is that a request for me to give you a ride?" Smirked Pietro. "I want a ride!" Came Cooper's thrilled voice. "Hop on," Pietro replied, allowing the boy to jump on his back before picking up a giggling Lila. "I will be back in a second." He said, before a zoom of white and blue ran out into the distance. A second later, he returned and grabbed Wanda, before letting her down. Wanda'e eyes scanned the area, it was a truly aesthetic site. There were houses upon houses in the small neighborhood, all closely next to each other. The houses' porch lights were lit, giving the dark night a dim tint. A few kids were walking around with bags and pillow cases in their hands, their shoes tapping against the payment of the ground. "Race you to the first house!" Cooper exclaimed, as Lila ran after him. "It is so odd, how the kids just go to houses for candy," Commented Wanda. "I do not understand either, but it seems they are having fun." Pietro shrugged.

After the kids had been to every house on the block, Pietro ran the two of them and his sister back to the house, their bags overflowing with candy. "No, lucky, that's mine!" Lila exclaimed, pulling a jawbreaker away from the dog. Cooper yawned, leaning back on the couch. "It is getting late." Wanda said, as Lila held out her arms. It took a moment for her to comprehend what she wanted, before she realized the girl wanted to be picked up. Carrying the girl up the stairs to her bedroom, a sleepy Cooper followed behind her. Pietro dived in for the candy, stuffing his mouth. As Wanda quietly walked back down the wooden stairs, she narrowed her eyebrows. "The kids are asleep." She said. "That is good," Pietro's voice was muffled as he nodded.

"Pietro, is that candy?" Asked Wanda, as Pietro shook his head and swallowed. "What, I am not allowed to have some sweets?" He asked, his leg bouncing up and down. He grabbed several more jaw breakers, stuffing them in his mouth. "You can not eat that much, you will get hyper." Wanda stated as matter-of-fact. "I will not," He downed a few mints, before beginning on the chocolate.

Later that night, Clint and Laura were just returning from a lovely dinner. Upon walking in the door, they were greeted to a living room filled with candy wrappers everywhere. Wanda was sitting in the corner of the couch, watching her brother in amusement as he bit into a chocolate bar, his legs shaking as he tabbed on the table. "Night went well, then?" Clint asked quietly, as Laura shut the door behind them. "I told him this would happen." Said Wanda. "He can not eat this much sugar, he gets sugar high."

"I do not," Protested Pietro, running to the kitchen and back. "The boy is going to get a stomach ache, look at all this," Laura said, picking up the never-ending supply of candy wrappers on the floor. Finally Pietro's sugar rush wore out, leaving him suddenly exhausted. He fell down upon the couch, imminently drifting off. Clint shook his head in amusement, "we're defiantly not buying any candy for the other holidays."


	9. Run

It was soon learned that after Pietro's sugar high episode, he slept for an excessive amount of time. Wanda was eventually forced to move him off the couch and upstairs. The hours of the day continued, until it was going on noon, and the quickster was still at sleep. Though, Wanda knew better than to wake Pietro while he was asleep. Unfortunately, Clint did not.

"Hey, kid, it's going on noon." Said Clint as he nudged the sleeping form of Pietro. This resulted with a grumble from the young man. Sighing, Clint nudged him again. "Pietro, get up."

The response wasn't kind to say the least, Pietro would owe the swear jar five dollars at least after it. "Fine, I'll let your sister deal with you."

"You can not wake Pietro while he sleeps," Wanda was explaining as the speeder finally came downstairs. "Speaking of the devil," Clint gestured to the glass jar. "You owe five bucks. Pay up." "That is not fair." Pietro protested. "You were bothering me while I was at sleep."

"You know the rules." Sighing, Pietro pulled out a five from his pocket and placed it in the jar, his sister watching in amusement. "Now, what I was originally trying to ask you, do you mind running into town and getting some supplies? Laura needs help with the baby."

"Asking me for favors now?" Smirked Pietro. "While you live under this roof, you'll do all the favors I ask." Clint nudged the blond. "I will be right back." Wanda nodded, trusting that he would.

It only took Pietro a minute to make it into town, though finding the supplies was another story. "Where the hell is it," He muttered, glad Clint wasn't here to charge him a dollar. Something out of the corner of his eye suddenly caught his attention. Zooming over, he imminently recognized the figure that was causing the chaos. "Look at the struggle I go through to get to you." Said the recognizable voice of Magneto. As Pietro began to run, he soon collided into a sheet of metal. Ignoring the staring and screaming bystanders, Eric approached his son. "You have misunderstood my words. Rejoice in our brotherhood, for a better world! Not a destroyed one." "Where were you when Ultron was destroying our city? Our world!" Pietro fully stood. "The past does not matter, what matters is the future."

"I told you, we are not interested. You were not there when mother died, and you were not there when HYDRA experimented with our powers." Pietro spoke strongly. "But I am here now, is that not what matters?" It didn't take long for the police force to arrive, their guns aimed at father and son. Pietro knew exactly what Eric was planning to do with the metal guns, and at the moment he zoomed to shove Eric out of the way so he couldn't do anything, an officer shot and hit Pietro in his shoulder. "Really?"

Back at the house, Wanda was feeling uneasy as an hour had passed. "Listen, I'm sure he's fine. Probably couldn't find something." Clint reassured. "He said he would be right back. My brother does not lie to me." At that moment a flash of white and blue burst through the door, startling everyone and making baby Nathaniel cry. "Pietro!" Exclaimed Wanda, rushing to her panting brother's side. "I am fine," He looked at Wanda. "I just need a minute."

"He is wounded." She said, inspecting the wound in his shoulder where the bullet had been. "What happened?" Clint quickly stood, standing beside Wanda. "What's wrong with Pietro?" A small voice asked, as little Lila stood in the living room. "Look, it is just one little bullet, I took forty seven before and I am still standing." Pietro said and Clint took Lila to Laura. "You have a lot of explaining to do."


	10. A New Home

"It was the psycho father?" Laura asked, gently rubbing Clint's arm. Pietro had told them the entire story, and was now discussing the situation with Wanda in the living room while Clint and Laura were in the kitchen. "Yeah," Clint signed. "You can't just let him roam the streets."

"I'll have to get in contact with the team." Replied Clint, seemingly deep within his thoughts. "If they haven't already heard of the issue, I'm sure they have some kind of records on him."

Laura rested her head on Clint's shoulder. "You do whatever you have to do to stop him." Originally, Clint had offered the twins to stay with him and his family rather than the Avengers headquarters. He figured it would give the two a chance to have a normal life, and if they wanted, they could eventually leave and join the team again. The Maximoffs and Clint certainly didn't think they'd have to leave so soon. They at least wanted a couple months in-between one world destruction and the next. While the archer didn't blame the twins for the issues unfolding, there was a reason he wanted his private life off records. He defiantly didn't want another incident to happen here on the farm. It was a tough decision, but he knew it was for the best.

Later the same day, the sun was begging to fade into the horizon of the reddish sky as the evening arose. The twins had already said their goodbyes to Clint and the rest the Bartons, and while neither would admit it, they hoped to return to the farm soon.

"Prepare for trouble, make it double." They heard a woman say walking down the corridor. It was the familiar voice of Natasha. As the two stood side by side, the red-head approached the pair. Around the corner came a certain red android. "I will take your bags, Lady Maximoff and Sir Maximoff." Said Vision.

"Er..you may call me Wanda."

"And you may call me Pietro."

Vision nodded, "I will take these to your rooms then, Wanda and Pietro."

As Vision carried the bags as if they didn't weigh an ounce, Natasha offered a smile. "We've got two rooms set up down this corridor. We try to train everyday starting at 8. It takes awhile to get use to the schedule, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

The twins nodded in understanding. "And, listen, I know it's not under great conditions that you've been recruited, but we'll all get through this." Wanda glanced at her brother, and then nodded. "Thank you."

"Everyday at 8am?" Pietro questioned as him and his sister walked down the corridor. "I do not understand why it needs to be so early."

"It is for the best, Pietro." Replied Wanda. The quickster nodded. "Welcome." A loud voice said, startling the twins as Steve placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"We were not startled." Stated Pietro, turning to face the man. "Alright," Steve let the kid have his pride. "Well, we're glad to have you. If you've got any questions, don't be afraid to ask." With that, he left.

"He is alright," Wanda concluded. Pietro nodded. "For being Mr. America, he is not so bad."

Normally, Wanda and Pietro would spend time with the Bartons in the living room. Since neither of the twins felt like spending time alone in their new bedrooms, Pietro joined Wanda.

Half an hour passed of Wanda using her powers to make random objects float, and seeing how quickly Pietro could avoid getting hit with them.

"You were not quick enough that time."

"I am twelve minutes older than you!"

"You use that argument for everything," Wanda chuckled.

"Wanda and Pietro, you are required at a meeting." Said Vision, floating a foot off the ground in the doorway. "There are meetings?" Pietro questioned.

"Yes, they often have at least one everyday around 7PM." The android stated as matter-of-fact. "We will be on our way then." Wanda stood next to her brother, taking a moment to read the Vision's mind. It was as unusual as it had been the last time she did it. Extremely well organized; but odd.

As the twins were lead to the so called 'meeting', they found the small group of Avengers all sitting casually. "This is what your meetings are?" Questioned Pietro. This resulted in a couple chuckles. "Come here, sit." Natasha gestured, and Wanda sat next to her. Pietro took the spot between Steve and Sam. "You don't have to sit alone in your rooms, we don't bite." The twins glanced at each other. "So, how's the Barton farm?" Asked Steve, holding back a small laugh.

"It is great," Pietro did not see the humor in the context. "Except," He pulled out a black wallet from his jacket, opening it. "I did not see Clint as a man to be strict about swearing, but he takes the swear jar seriously. I do not have a dollar to my name." Natasha and Sam glanced at Steve, grins forming. "It was one time, come on!"

This resulted in questioning looks from Wanda and Pietro. Natasha chuckled before speaking again. "Anyways, I've seen Clint swear plenty of times."

"Looks like daddy Clint has different views." Stated Sam. Everyone laughed. When the laughter had calmed down, Wanda spoke up. "I have a question." She announced. The others nodded, encouraging her to go on. "The Vision, I looked into his mind. Does he have the ability to form thoughts of his own?"

"You'd have to ask Tony," Steve said, casually leaning back. The others agreed. "Yeah, I don't have vast knowledge regarding that."

Wanda nodded silently. The group continued by discussing the incident on the Barton farm, and when Pietro ran into Magneto. "We'll have an official meeting tomorrow." Said Natasha. "Just wanted to catch up with you." The twins nodded and said their goodbyes, before leaving to have their first night's sleep in their new beds.


	11. Energy Rush

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm glad to know people are enjoying my story. I am taking many reviews into consideration, so thank you so much again! xx The next chapter will be drama filled, but I would like to let you know I won't be updating until after the 17th, as that is my final exam. Stay tune! x ~Teapotmagic**

When 8'o clock rolled around, the rest of the team was already in the training room by the time the twins arrived. "Alright, you two," Said Steve, approaching the pair. "Since it's the first day, we'll start easy. Pietro, you'll be out running lasers and bullets." Wanda glanced at her brother in concern. "They're not real. Just foam bullets and beams." Clarified Steve. "Wanda, you'll be using your powers to stop the weapons." The twins nodded in understanding, as Steve patted them on the shoulder. "Good luck."

The bullets started out a moderate speed, which Pietro was able to easily dodge and Wanda could easily stop. The red laser beams bounded off the walls of the room, as zooms of blue and white ran around them. This continued for an hour, the speed increasing until Pietro had to finally stop and catch his breath. Wanda dropped to her knees, her mind burning. "You did great today guys," Steve said as Pietro rushed to his sister's side. "I'm fine, I'm fine," Wanda muttered, her brother helping her stand. "The first time is always the hardest, it'll get easier." Assured the Captain.

Placing her gun back onto the side of her belt, Natasha gave a faint smile. "Rough first day?" She asked. Wanda nodded whilst Pietro shook his head. "Well, we normally like to readjust after a long day of training. Feel free to join us in the sitting room."

Sitting next to his sister on the white sofa, Pietro took in the surroundings of the technology advanced room. He was unable to recognize half the gadgets in it, and he was sure Wanda felt the same. "You drink tea or coffee?" Asked Natasha, glancing behind her shoulder. "...Tea, please." Wanda replied. "Pietro?"

"He will have t-" "Coffee." Pietro cut his sister off mid-sentence. Wanda gave a look, making Pietro roll his eyes. "Do you not remember?" Questioned Wanda. "The last time you had caffeine?"

"That was different," Said the quickster. Wanda knew it wasn't.

Sam, Steve, and Natasha were relaxing while discussing future plans. The twins listened in, still attempting to become comfortable in the new environment. Everything was happening more slow than usual it seemed, for Pietro at least. He was never one for relaxing. Shaking his leg quicker than a person normally would, he finally noticed the group staring. "What?"

"Nothing," Came the mumble from the small group of Avengers. Wanda held back a "I told you so." The last time Pieteo drank coffee, he had been bouncing off the walls-literally.

Pietro wondered how people could sit still for such a long period of time. The energy felt as if it was building up inside his body, and had reached its carrying capacity. His leg shook as he attempted to excrete some of the energy, but to no avail. "When you ran into Magneto, Pietro, did he drop any hints into where he was staying?" Asked Steve, who was engaged in a conversation with Natasha, Sam, and Wanda about how they should go about finding the man.

Finally unable to take it, Pietro jumped up from the sofa. Blurs of white and blue ran through out the room, knocking a vase over and shattering it. "Did I offend him? It wasn't meant to be offensive."

"It is not you. Pietro can not have caffeine," Explained Wanda. "Then why did he ask for it?" Natasha questioned. "Because he is stubborn." As the quickster flew past them, a pile of papers blew. After ten minutes of non-stop running, Pietro finally came to a halt. "You done?"

"I just needed a run," Said Pietro, taking a deep breath. All of the energy that had once filled his body was now lowering, leaving him more tired than his last energy rush episode. When he zoomed down the hall, Wanda knew he'd be lucky to make it to the bed before falling asleep. "Well, I'll warn the others to keep caffeine away from the fast one."


	12. Captive

**A/N: I'm back! I'm so sorry this took so long, I just got done with all my exams and then I've been typing this up for the past couple of days. I hope you enjoy! :) xx**

"We got a call from the sobbing wife, he's got Clint held captive." These words made a mixture of emotions surge through the twins. He had two young children at home and a wife, and the twins knew how it felt to loose a parent at a young age.

"Magneto?" Steve questioned. Natasha nodded, clearly in a rush. "Get everyone here. We don't have time to waste."

The entire groups of Avengers were now assembled, as Steve and Natasha quickly typed away on the computers. They were searching for any files on Eric, and if they could attempt to get his location. So far; they couldn't even find anyone in connection with the man. Vision stood a bit too close to Wanda for Pietro's liking, causing him to tug his sister towards him. "Come over here, red." Natasha called, figuring they had a better chance with Vision helping.

"What is it, Pietro?" Wanda questioned. "Do not get so close to it."

"He is not an it, Pietro-"

"I have located him." Vision announced. "Where?" Several people questioned at once.

~HOS~

Wanda sat next to Pietro in the helicarrier while Natasha, Steve, and Vision were up front. "If this gets too out of hand, we might have to call in Stark and Wilson." Muttered Natasha and the twins exchanged a glance. "I do hope that this does not get too out of hand." Wanda stated.

"As long as we stick together, we can rescue Clint and put this all behind us." Wanda hoped her brother's words to be true. "I do hope Laura and the kids are alright."

 _~Earlier~_

 _Clint was just returning to the house after a good day of teaching the kids bow and arrow. Lila seemed to be getting better at it day by day. Lucky followed behind the group, his wet and muddy paws leaving prints on the carpet. Clint knew Laura wouldn't be pleased- she had just cleaned the carpets. "You wanna help give Lucky a bath?" Asked Clint. Lila was already deep within a book and Cooper was playing on his Nintendo 3DS. "Alright, maybe next time." Heading outside, Lucky ran after the archer. "Look at you, all muddy." Clint pet the dog, making his tail wag. The next action happened so fast, Clint couldn't register what had happened. He felt a sharp pain in his upper leg, and could faintly hear Lucky barking. His vision was slowly fading into a black abyss. Lucky continued to bark at the stranger, who took the man's limpness body. The kids saw the dog run into the house- still dirty._

 _"You're still dirty; you can't come in the house yet Lucky." Cooper said, rubbing behind the dog's ear. "I thought Dad was gonna give him bath?" Asked Lila, setting down her book about magical princesses. Walking outside with Lila following behind him, Cooper looked around the yard. "Dad?" He called out, and got no response. "Maybe he's in the shed!" Lila exclaimed, running into the shed. "Dad! Dad?" She ran back to Cooper. "Dads not in the shed either. Do you think he went to get a bath for Lucky or something?"_

 _Cooper noticed something red lying in the grass. Great vision ran in the Barton family. Picking it up, he inspected it. "It's just a dart." Said Lila. "But what's it doing outside?" Cooper questioned. Running inside and up the wooden stairs, the kids went into Nathaniel's room, where Laura was just setting him off to sleep. "Shh," Laura smiled. "You're little brother is just about to fall asleep."_

 _"We can't find Dad." Lila announced, as Laura looked up from the crib. "I'm sure he's outside, did you check in the shed?" The kids nodded. Cooper held up the red dart. "I found this in the yard."_

 _"Let me see. What's a dart doing in the yard?" Laura took the object. It didn't look the darts they had in their living room. "You found this outside?" She questioned, narrowing her eyebrows. "Yeah, it was lying in the grass." Said Cooper. Walking down the stairs with the kids trailing behind her, Laura looked outside. There was no sign of her husband. What she did notice, was Clint's watch- which had fallen off his wrist. That was when the Avengers received a phone call._

~HOS~

The twins observed the building before them. The smell of smoke filled the air, a light breeze making a couple weeds fly. Her gun loaded and at her side, Natasha was the first to begin to walk into the building, Steve following closely behind. "Do you believe it will feel odd for you to battle your father?"

Wanda looked at the red android. "We have done it before, and we will do it again. We do not consider him our father." She stated. "Come on, we need to catch up to the others." Said Pietro, quickly pulling his sister along. "I am coming, Pietro." Wanda knew that was a poor excuse to get her away from Vision.

Steve flicked on a light from his watch, as the room didn't provide much light. A row of meager light bulbs, unscreened, yellow, and coated with filth, stretched toward the black mouth of the room, as though it were a bolt hole in an abandoned coal mine. Light red streaks came out from Wanda's hand, making a red light bounce off from the floor. The walls and ceilings had lavatory tiles which had been white about fifty years ago, and were now encrusted with soot, coated with the remains of a dirty liquid which might be either atmospheric humidity mingled with smog or the result of a perfunctory attempt to clean them with cold water; and, above them, gloomy vaulting from which dingy paint was peeling off like scabs from an old wound, sick black paint leaving a leprous white undersurface. "I do wonder why he chose to keep him captive here. It seems as if the building has not been occupied for years." Said Vision.

"Well, I'm sure this guy's idea of keeping someone captive doesn't mean putting them in a luxury hotel." Natasha commented, freezing before turning a corner. Foot steps against the cold floor could be heard.

"Look, I'm not sure what you could possibly want from me-"

"You had something of mine."


End file.
